


Hidden

by Warstang



Series: Journey Series - Vision and Wanda [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warstang/pseuds/Warstang
Summary: Disturbed by the marriage of Vision and the Scarlet Witch, Secretary Ross orders Vision's decommissioning. Tony Stark, having been ordered to find the couple, is the one successful in destroying the two Avengers. Living with the shame of past events and the remarkable coldness from his teammates, he struggles with the secrets he must bury.





	Hidden

_**A/N -** _ _I have about three different birthing sequences in my head for Wanda and the twins, each offering a different introduction for the team to the kids. This particularly story here seemed most in-line with the rest of the, so this is the one I went with. Perhaps I'll write one of the others in a separate one-shot later on but undecided at this time as I have too many ideas for this couple roaming around my head._

_These stories have largely been written out of order, so if there are slight continuity issues that would be why :)_

* * *

Tony piloted the jet through the dark night. The team sat quietly, beaten and battered from their latest foe. They had taken a hit and desperately needed a night to lay low. A place came to mind; possibly the most secure place on the planet at this point. But, he couldn't do it. He couldn't risk revealing the location of the unknown safe house.

"We're running low on fuel," Steve sighed. "We're going to have to stop somewhere."

"Friday, how many miles can we make it?" Tony asked.

"Based on the current fuel consumption, the tanks will run empty in less than a hundred miles."

"Damn it," Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, I know a place."

"Where?"

"Just, don't ask. Wait until we get there. We don't know if someone else is listening." He whispered. Paranoia of his ship being bugged running thick from years of government betrayal. With his tech, it shouldn't be possible, yet it had happened before. In fact, it was what caused this entire mess. Steve shrugged his frustration off and sat quietly beside him. "Anyone need medical attention?"

"Banner already stitched up Nat. Thor and Clint seem to be coping alright. Sam is, well, Sam."

"Peter?"

"He's just shaken, nothing physical. I'm just glad Buck wasn't involved, he's already had enough bad publicity." He hid his eyes into the floor.

"Pfft, yeah, and we haven't." Tony scuffed unfairly. He was tired of the media slandering their every move, ungrateful for the risks they faced to protect them. He used to handle their criticism so well, but now, after all that had happened… After everything the team now blamed him for, he was more than ready to hang up his suits.

He thought back to the moment everything turned for the worst. When Secretary Ross ordered Vision's execution. They termed it decommission, as if his synthetic creation was no more than a simple computer in need of being shut down; as if he had no soul. Uncaring for the fact that he had saved thousands of lives, that he had aided in countless successful missions, and most particularly uncaring for the fact that he was married to another human being.

"You know, if you told us truth, we might understand." Steve stated, as if he could read his thoughts. "If you told us what really happened to them."

Tony clenched his jaw.

"Did you really help Ross kill them?" He raised his brow encouragingly.

"Not here. I won't discuss it here." Tony shook his head firmly.

"That's what you always say," Steve sighed in disappointment. "That's why they don't trust you anymore."

"I did what I had to," he replied sharply, effectively ending the conversation. "Make yourself useful and go tell the others to prepare for landing. Tell them to keep quiet until we reach the house."

* * *

"How do we know we can trust him?"

Tony clenched his fist as Sam made no effort to hide the conversation from him. The wedding ring on his finger pinched his skin uncomfortably, but he figured his own pain was better than socking his teammate in the face. They already despised him.

"Knock it off Sam," Steve whispered. "Hustling him won't change anything."

"It doesn't bother you that a murderer is now leading us through the forest to an unknown location?" He retorted. Purposely choosing the words that would hurt the most.

"Your babbling will get us nowhere," Thor stated with frustration.

"I bet this is where he took Vision and Wanda… I bet they thought they were safe too."

"My phones not working," Clint raised his voice before glaring at Stark. "The signal is cut. What are you playing at?"

"I installed a tower to disable any unknown device that comes within 50 miles of this house." He explained coldly before recited the intricate password for them to activate their phones. "Do _not_ use them here. You will give us away."

He knew he shouldn't blame them, but their coldness over the past two years had become unbearable. He had expected the backlash, Hell he even expected one or two of them to try and fight him, but everything he'd thought he could handle chopped up to be more unbearable than he realized. The disgust and the complete sense of hatred they displayed was far too much.

He stepped onto the porch, hushing the group as he knocked. They waited for a moment. When no lights switched on Tony began to panic. Pushing the door open he stepped inside the dark home. The rest of the team seemed to catch on to his hesitancy as they silenced themselves immediately. Clint pulled pistol from his belt and held it at the ready. The softest sound of footsteps alerted them all as they prepared for a fight.

"Tony?" While the voice caused the group to freeze, Tony relaxed his muscles with a sigh. The light finally flipped on and he watched a genuine sense of awe fall upon the group. Some gasped, some remained frozen, but all heartbeats raced from the sight of their old teammate.

"Hey, I know that guy," Peter smiled naively.

"You gave me a fright," Vision admitted as he offered Tony a quick hug. "We were not expecting you."

"We had a little trouble," Tony apologized. "Needed a place to lay low for a couple of days."

"Vision?" Natasha gasped in surprise when no one else could speak. "What the Hell?"

"Are you a ghost?" Thor looked upon him with confusion, resulting in numerous stares of frustration in his direction. "What?"

"Vis, is someone here?" Wanda squinted her tired eyes as she rounded the corner of the door. Her entire being exploded with alertness as her eyes fell upon the team and a smile overcame her features. Natasha, still stuck in awe, wasted no time in pulling her into a hug; expressing more emotion than any of the team had ever witnessed in the rogue before. Even Clint seemed surprised to see his close colleague willingly display tears. However, instead of offering sympathy his face turned red before he shook his head angrily.

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" He scolded the young woman. Wanda raised her brow as Natasha stepped away, glancing in surprise at her angry partner. "You've been alive this whole time?!"

"Please, keep your voice down," Vision started but was cut off immediately.

"Do you know what we've been through?"

"Clint," Wanda tried to speak.

"He's got a point," Sam crossed his arms, eyes narrowed at the young couple. "So what, you two thought you could fake your deaths just to get some privacy? Drink wine while watching the sunset on a peaceful evening while your friends risk their lives?"

"Selfish little…" Clint mumbled an array of unpleasant words as rage consumed him. Tears clouded at the edge of his eyes. "We mourned for you! We held a funeral!"

He ranted on for a moment, ignoring their attempts to quiet him.

"We just got our ass' handed to us, if you had been there to help…"

"Mama?" The softest voice silenced the room in an instant as all eyes returned to the door. A child poked his head around the frame, his young eyes scanning the large crowd in worry. Wanda's gaze remained fixated on Clint before offering the team a glare for their assumptions. She turned to her toddler.

"It's okay Billy," she held her hand out for him to come. He stumbled into the room, taking the path farthest from the strangers. Jogging as quickly as his tiny legs would allow before landing safely in his mother's arms. She mumbled words of comfort as he buried his head into the safety of her neck. Vision moved beside her, stroking a crimson finger through the boy's hair. "You too, Tommy."

A second child peeked into the room shyly, before following the same path.

"Are those Vision's?" Sam croaked in surprise. Natasha swiftly raised a hand to the back of his head.

"Well, they're not the mailman's." Wanda groaned as she lifted both children in her arms. Vision, unoffended by his teammate's claim, placed a kiss on one of the twin's heads.

"I can take them," he offered. She turned to Vision, kissing him confidently before their very eyes. All hesitancy that they used to possess amongst the team's presence had vanished from their years of marriage.

"I got these two, you take care of _these_ children," she glared at the team. Before she left the room, she glanced back with a smile. "Good to see you, Tony."

Tony would never say it allowed, or perhaps he would under certain circumstances, just how satisfied he was to see their smug expressions turn to guilt in an instant. The relief that flowed through his body humbled him like never before, as he simply took joy in the team's revelation.

"They're walking now?" He noted to Vision.

"Yes," he smiled proudly. "They have grown much since your latest visit."

"Oh yeah sure, just ignore us," Sam scuffed.

"I don't understand," Bruce finally managed. "Ross had your bodies."

"Not entirely accurate," Tony's ego finally returned. "You really think I can't cover up a murder scene?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Steve whispered in disappointment. "We deserved to know."

"Yes," he agreed. "But we couldn't."

"The Hell you couldn't," Clint argued. The tears he'd been fighting had quietly escaped to his cheeks.

"Wanda and I had moved into a home quietly after Ross ordered my termination," Vision's eyes narrowed at the memory. "Tony had secured the property and believed we were safe."

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Ross tracked me somehow," Tony sighed. "I practically led him right to them, then they sent the missile…"

He shook his head at the memory, fighting the pain in his throat.

"We barely escaped with our lives," Vision finished for him. "Wanda was with child. Under Secretary Ross' constant pressure, we feared that we would lose the baby."

"So I hid them," Tony shrugged. "I thought it was the safest thing to do."

"You still could have told us," Steve pressed.

"Someone would have slipped," he shook his head. "I couldn't let that happen."

"But…"

"The hour is late," Vision prevented them from arguing further. "This conversation can be delayed until morning. I will fetch you some blankets."

He demanded before leaving the room. A unique sense of awkwardness hovered over the crowd. Tony felt their eyes mold to him, but did his best pretending not to notice.

"Tony… We're sorry."

"Yeah, well," he scratched his neck. "Dibs on the couch."

* * *

_His lungs burned as he sprinted to the rubble. Gasping, both from overworked lungs and the severe panic that he had lead Ross straight to them. The house was engulfed in flames, or should he say what was left of it._

" _No, no, no," he muttered as he reached the edge of the house. "Friday, scan for life forms!"_

" _The heat is impairing my signatures," the program responded. "I cannot perform an accurate reading."_

" _Vision…Wanda…" he panted as he fell to his knees. He could only imagine what the press would say if they caught the great Tony Stark sobbing on his knees, yet all he could think of was the despair of his loss. His creation, his son…_

_The bricks began to shift up ahead, revealing the shield of red flickering underneath the rubble. A red figure fiercely shoved the materials away before Wanda's force field broke from exhaustion. Hope returned and Tony rushed to them in an instant, leaping over piles of fire. He reached them just as Vision ripped the final piece of brick away from his wife. She was gasping for air, but what perplexed him the most was their hands. Neither seemed to care about the gaping cut in her forehead, nor the flash of yellow in Vision's arm where he'd been struck. Instead, both sets of hands held her unscathed stomach._

" _I can feel him," she gasped in relief, relaxing against his shoulder before whispering the phrase once more. Vision rested his chin against her head, sighing away his terror. Tony glanced between the two of them with calculating eyes, but neither seemed to notice his presence. "Vision, we can't keep this up. We're going to lose him."_

" _I don't understand," Vision spoke softly before glancing at his creator. "How did they find us?"_

" _I don't…" he began to shake his head before the obvious finally reached his brain. His eyes scrunched in question. "You're pregnant?"_

_Wanda met his gaze. The two had a complicated relationship. He had tried for years to find ways to earn her forgiveness. She'd frustrated him to the core when she followed Steve Rogers during the Accords, having not seen that the bulk of his efforts were for her benefit. When Vision informed him of his intentions to wed her Tony had supported their every move, giving her all that he could give in a desperate attempt to bridge the gap between them. However, for all his efforts she never came to trust him. But now, now she looked at him differently. The way she gazed at him as if she were a frightened child in fierce desire for guidance reminded him just how young the woman was._

_Vision's gaze was no better. For all his intellect and strength, and though he constantly ignored Tony's jokes of his parentage over him, for the first time he felt as if he was truly gazing into the frightened eyes of his son. His shaky hand covered his wife's belly, ready to protect her from any foe though uncertain and terrified that he could not do so. After all, he had nearly failed only moments ago._

" _They tracked me somehow," Tony apologized. "It's not supposed to be possible, but they did."_

_Wanda sighed, falling deeper into her husband's chest. "What do we do?"_

_He'd opened his mouth to speak, prepared to deliver the standard 'I don't know', but stopped when he demanded his mind to do better. "They won't search for a dead couple."_

_They both glanced to him in question._

" _Everyone knows I was ordered to find you," Tony smirked at the irony of it. How the Accords he'd fought for imprisoned him to Ross' demands. He had never intended to allow the government to find the young couple and as he met their terrified gazes he silently vowed he never would again. "If they think you're dead, they'll stop searching. I can build you a fortress."_

" _Don't be ridiculous," Wanda shook her head. "People would call for your head."_

" _I've had worst," he shrugged. "I can help you disappear, until I figure this out. Until I figure out how they found you."_

_They studied him, ready to deny his plea._

" _It's the only way I can guarantee your baby's safety." He spoke sadly. "I don't think we should tell anyone, not even the team."_

" _You do not think they can be trusted?" Vision looked offended at his suggestion._

" _They aren't the ones I'm worried about. The less people that know, the less chance of a slip up."_

_The unique man glanced down at his wife, so powerful yet so fragile in her condition. Tony knew he would cave to the idea, being a man of logic, as logic offered only one solution to protect his wife. He took her face in his hands, caressing her face softly as if handling a sacred item. Their gazes locked in a private conversation before she finally nodded, covering his hand with hers she kissed the palm before releasing the tears she'd been fighting._

" _We must do it," he whispered in confirmation._

_For the next hour, Vision helped Tony set the scene. Laying disturbingly realistic decoys to please Ross, knowing he'd have to pay off several doctors and investigators to ignore the fact that they were fake. Trying to ignore Vision's disgruntled gaze, he collected blood from Wanda to use in his scene before Friday alerted him of an incoming chopper._

" _Go to the edge of the forest, I'll grab you at night. Call no one, speak to no one." He warned. They nodded reluctantly, before Vision collected her in his arms to take her out of sight._

_He stood back to look at his work, sickened by the reality of it. Behind him, the helicopter flew closer before settling on the ground. He did not turn his gaze to the agents jumping out, taking his time to sculpt an expression of hatred. However, as soon as he heard Ross' smug voice, he did not have to pretend._

" _Congratulations Stark, you killed the two most powerful Avengers."_

Tony woke to the clatter of dishes. Scanning the room, he realized that he was the last to wake. He groaned before scooting off the couch and walked towards the quiet chatter, mind still reeling from his dream. He found them in the dining room, all huddled around the small table clearly unsuitable for so many guests.

"Eating without me?" He raised his brow in challenge.

"We tried to wake you. You just groaned and nearly hit Sam," Natasha shrugged.

"Uh-huh, sure." He pulled up a chair beside Vision, leaning in close to offer an enthusiastic greeting to the little one in his lap. Tommy giggled at the familiar face before returning to his meal that his father fed him. Billy sat similarly in his mother's lap, accepting small bites from her plate.

"So, you're sure no one was able to follow you here?" Wanda asked in concern.

"I covered our tracks, you're safe." Tony replied while filling his plate. "Though I think Ross has finally figured out that he was played. He's been asking questions. But, at this point, your house is more hidden than Area 51. They only way he'll find you is if someone leads him here."

"Why didn't you go after him for attempted murder? Solve this once and for all?" Clint asked, rather irritated.

"The orders were against me," Vision answered with a frown. "There are no laws against harming a computer."

"You know I don't like that," Wanda threatened from beside him. He was quick to reach for her hand to place a kiss upon her knuckles.

"I am simply stating their viewpoint, my love. You know I do not believe it."

"Plus, they used bombs with my name on it," Tony added. "Made it easy for the public to believe it was me."

"Why don't we just go in there and kick some…"

"Hey!" Wanda and Vision both scolded while covering their children's ears.

"Oh, right, sorry." Sam cowered in his seat.

"It's better this way," Wanda returned to her task, nuzzling her lips into Billy's hair. "People aren't searching for the Scarlet Witch. I can go to the grocery store in peace. We'll even be able to enroll the kids in school one day."

"Everything we have done, has been for our sons." Vision stroked his child's head softly. "We had too many enemies and people feared our powers. This was the only way they would truly be safe."

The table fell silent, all desiring to argue the fact but none seeing an alternative.

"Mama?" The boy in her lap mumbled.

"Hmm?" She focused her attention to her son as he pointed to the front door.

"Outside?"

"In a minute," she kissed his head.

"I can take them," Tony volunteered before holding out his arms in invitation. Lowering his voice in a playful tone, "You wanna go outside!?"

Tommy laughed as he was handed over and Billy eagerly scooted from his mother's lap. Scooping them both over his shoulders, Tony lugged their giggling forms from the table as the team rose to clean up for the couple.

The familiar longing that had followed him for several years found him once more as he sat in the grass while watching the kids enjoy the sunshine. He waited for Pepper's change in heart considering children of their own, knowing it would happen one day but growing impatient as days turned into years. For now, he did his best to shake the sorrow and settle with the company of Vision's children.

"Never pictured you to be a "kid" guy," Steve smirked as a handful of the team joined him in the grass.

"Well, they are my grandchildren," he said with a sarcastic smile.

"Hey little man," Sam bent down to greet one of the twins. Billy smiled before tossing a handful of dirt at the stranger and attempted to run away laughing. "I don't think so!"

Sam scooped the giggling child up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Little trouble maker, maybe Stark is your grandpa." Sam chuckled.

"They are smart little creatures," Thor observed.

"They're kids, Thor." Steve shook his head at his teammate's wording. Tommy walked to the large Asgardian, holding a ball above his head.

"What's this? You want to play?" Thor smiled at the little one before accepting the ball. "Alright, fetch."

"He ain't a dog, Thor." Clint chuckled.

Thor ignored the comment and tossed the toy a meager few feet, resulting in a surprisingly insulted expression on the boy's face. He quickly reached the ball before returning once more. Pouting as he thrust his little finger out to the trees.

"That's too far little one," he chuckled. The toddler scowled before pointing at the forest once more.

"Watch yourself Thor," Sam chuckled. "Lil man's gonna show you how to do it."

"Alright, alright," he shrugged as he accepted the ball again. "Don't get mad at me when you lose it."

He taunted before launching the ball deep into the trees. Everyone started chuckling before the child disappeared in a flash. Only Billy seemed amused at his brother's disappearance, clapping his hands together while the team stared in horror.

"Thor! What did you do?!" Tony looked around in a panic.

"Where'd he go?" Clint squinted his eyes.

"What is the matter?" Everyone turned as Vision walked from the house.

"I… I don't know what happened," Thor babbled. "He just disappeared!"

Just as the words passed his lips, the child returned by flinging himself into Vision's arms with impressive speed. Vision, with all his strength and cunning was still perplexed by the child's momentum. Bringing his arms up in time to receive his son.

"Thomas," he scolded. "You must be careful."

"Confident little bugger," Tony sighed in relief.

"He has become far too confident since finding his legs," he agreed, holding his wriggling son against his chest.

"Whoa, they have powers?" Peter admired as he reached the group with the rest of the team. "Sweet!"

"That's a term I hadn't thought of," Wanda joked before moving to kiss her laughing child. "It's a good thing we have so much land or we'd be spotted for sure."

The afternoon moved slowly, allowing for a peaceful moment of rest. Natasha sat beside Wanda, catching up on their missing years while Billy sat in "auntie Nat's" lap. With Vision's permission, Thor and Tommy continued their game for a short time before the little one settled in Peter's lap. Peter attempted to play with the tired child, but his exertions left him crumbled against the teenager's chest. For a moment, the team simply enjoyed the serenity of it all.

"We didn't want to leave," Wanda finally admitted quietly. "Our first month away was very…"

"Melancholy," Vision finished for her. Frowning at some unpleasant memories.

"I almost called a couple times," she glanced to Natasha. "But every time I felt them moving inside me, I remembered why I couldn't."

Her hand was stolen by her husband, as he placed loving kisses at her knuckles. She leaned against him, smiling as she rested her head against his inviting shoulder. Everyone watched the couple so casual in their affections. They thought back to the confusion weighing on their minds when the pair first announced their intentions to marry. Not because of what it meant for the team, if anything their constant protection for one another drove them to fight even fiercer, but because their puzzled minds had remained uncertain of Vision's differences. They never spoke a word against it, simply struggling with the fleeting questions that they'd never dare ask. No one was willing to admit that they assumed Wanda would one day realize the pairing was odd and break it off. Yet, now, as they watched him dote upon his wife with his own bearings scattered in their very presence, no one dared doubt his humanity. Together, they sat in shame that such thoughts once existed in their minds.

"This is what we fight for," Steve smiled contently. "So people can live in peace. Even the Avengers need it."

"You have a beautiful family," Clint agreed with an apologetic expression. The children still gave the man a wide birth, remembering his frightening shouts the night before.

The peace was interrupted with a ring. Tony pulled his phone from his pocket before frowning at the device.

"We should get moving," he sighed. "Vision you've got the fuel?"

He nodded before rising, leaving with Thor to equip the jet with all they needed.

"What do I do with him?" Peter eyed the mother before returning his gaze to the child in his lap.

"I'll take him," Clint moved to collect the exhausted child. Tommy slumped against the man's shoulders, before offering his hand for Billy to take. However, the child shrunk nervously into her chest. Clint offered a kind smile. "It's alright, come on."

"Go with him, Billy." Wanda encouraged. With his mother's approval, he cautiously took the man's hand before Clint put them both to bed. Natasha hugged her, holding her with a fierce grip.

"Visit us whenever you'd like," Wanda smiled over her shoulder. "It gets taxing to be around all these boys, I could use some girl time."

"You're telling me," she rolled her eyes, glancing at her male teammates. Both shared in a laugh before they walked together to the ship.

"So what do you think, kiddo." Tony walked beside her, holding her shoulder. "Christmas at my place this year? Pepper misses you."

"You told Pepper?" Natasha glared at him.

"She's my wife," Tony shrugged. "Of course I told her."

"You son of a…"

"Relax, I had to. Probably would have divorced me if I hadn't. You know, when the news posted that Tony Stark murdered two Avengers." He had meant it as a joke, but Wanda surprised him with a hug anyways.

"You do know how thankful we are for everything you've done for us, right?" She asked quietly into his shoulder.

"Sure thing, kid." He awkwardly brought his hands around her, not used to affection from the young mother. He cleared his throat. "Make sure you chain that kids legs up when you bring him over."

"I am not chaining my son," she chuckled as they broke from each other. "We'll teach him when it's appropriate to use his speed."

"Good luck," Tony smirked.

"Mr. Stark," Vision reached his arm for him to shake. Tony rolled his eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"Would it kill you to call me father?" he smirked.

"Old habits," Vision replied with a smile, before Tony's phone rang once more.

"Alright, playtime's over. On the jet."

They all rushed their goodbyes, knowing it could be delayed no longer. There was a new spark in Wanda's eyes, Tony noticed. Each visit he made, he could see the torment their hiding was causing. Though they'd grown accustom to it over the years, he knew she hid the pain of losing their friendships. They waved a final goodbye before Steve closed the hatch. Tony took his seat behind the controls, smiling for the first time in the team's presence. Basking in the relief of being welcomed in the team once more. He glanced at the couple on the ground as they waved to the jet now in the air. He smiled before pushing the jet forward.

 **A/N -** I am dyslexic, so if you readers notice goofy or missing words, I truly do not mind you bringing it to my attention. I read these stories about twenty times before publishing as an attempt to avoid them slipping through, but I know it happens and I actually prefer the feedback so the story can be better. :)


End file.
